


BF Forever

by Amymone



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Bobby is confused, Daniel is a jealous mess, Johnny is a happy himbo, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymone/pseuds/Amymone
Summary: The kids ask if Bobby is Johnny's BF in the group chat. Johnny thinks BF stands for Best Friend so he answers "yea duh".It all goes downhill from there.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 45
Kudos: 117





	BF Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt](https://cobrakaikink.dreamwidth.org/702.html?thread=279230#cmt279230) on the cobra kai kink meme.

Daniel has been staring at his phone screen for the last ten minutes. Thank God, Amanda has put him on paperwork duty at the dealership and he doesn’t have to work the floor today. Amanda has been the new face of their whole operation since the divorce and Daniel doesn’t mind it one bit cause he has fewer responsibilities now and gets to spend more time teaching at Miyagi-Do.

Gets to spend more time with his ex karate rival/currently co-sensei too.

The same ex karate rival, currently co-sensei that has just told a bunch of their teenager students that he’s in a steamy relationship with one Bobby Brown.

One Bobby flock-tending, slide-tackling, knee-busting, fucking Brown. And Daniel just can’t get over it. The fact that last time Bobby was around, they actually talked about how Daniel might be crushing on said co-sensei like there’s no tomorrow, enrages him even more.

That's the last time he confesses things to priests, that’s for sure.

The audacity of that man! He dares to call himself a man of God when he listened to Daniel drunkenly rambling on about how he couldn’t get Johnny out of his mind and all that time he’s been secretly enjoying Johnny’s affections.

Daniel bets he told everything to Johnny afterwards and they both shared a laugh at his expense.

Bristling, he goes over the group chat for the hundredth time.

The whole thing started with Johnny announcing that Bobby would be coming to their training session tonight. Daniel finds the first message and internally cringes.

_Y’all. Bobby is comin to practice tonight want you on ur best behavior_

_Is he going to spar with us, sensei?_ Miguel asked him.

_Prbly show u some of his moves the man sure got em still_

Daniel huffs. Johnny has never praised _him_ for his own moves.

Then Demetri asked the million-dollar question.

_Is Bobby your BF, second Mr. L?_

And Daniel laughed at first. He actually laughed at how ridiculous that sounded. Johnny isn’t in no relationship with Bobby. They are just close friends. That’s it. That’s all there is to it. Right?

And then his phone pinged again.

_Yeah duh_

From then on it is just a vomit of heart eyes emojis and exclamation marks until Johnny told them to stop being such pussies about it and the conversation ended at that.

Daniel stares at the inventory statements in front of him, leans his head back against his chair and sighs deeply. He’s definitely not doing any work today.

* * *

It is really hard for Daniel to look Johnny in the eye when he arrives at the dojo. The fact that Johnny has traded his usual sweatpants and hoodie for his slutty, black cobra kai gi makes Daniel’s heart sink further into his stomach.

Johnny never shows that much skin around Daniel.

The minute Bobby enters the garden and Johnny rushes to him, a squealing of awws and low chuckles is surging all around him, driving Daniel insane.

Even Sam is completely swooning at the sight and that actually puts a small smile on Daniel’s face. He wonders, not for the first time, how she would react if her own father was in Bobby’s place. How would everyone react. Amanda and Anthony and, oh God, his mother. Good thing Robby is on a camping trip with Shannon and her side of the family, with limited internet access. Daniel doubts that he knows about his dad’s gay escapades with his freaking godfather! Daniel’s thoughts are interrupted by a renewed rumble of appreciative sounds and as he lifts his gaze he can see Johnny’s arm around Bobby’s shoulders. He internally seethes until he can’t take it anymore.

“Quiet!”

Everyone freezes, probably shocked that this word came out of gentle sensei LaRusso’s mouth and for a second Daniel revels in the look of admiration on Johnny’s face before shaking his head to chase the thought away. There’s no point in daydreaming about Johnny’s looks anymore. Not after the way his whole face lighted up at the sight of Bobby.

When Johnny finally lets go of Bobby and resumes his position next to Daniel, they go on with the lesson. And if Daniel volunteers to demonstrate some of the techniques with Bobby as his sparring partner and proceeds to wipe the floor with him, who’s going to blame him, really?

“Fuck,” Bobby swears as Johnny helps him get up from the ground where Daniel’s front kick has put him. “That hurt. I guess I’m rustier than I thought.”

Ha. Take that you evil priest, Daniel thinks and looks at Johnny with a grin on his face, letting him know who the alpha male is around here.

But Johnny doesn’t look too happy about it. In fact, he’s glaring at him.

“Can I talk to you for second, sensei LaRusso?” Shit. He’s getting a scolding for roughhousing Johnny’s boyfriend.

“Sure. Sensei _Lawrence_.” He snarls.

Johnny grabs his arm and drags him away from the snooping ears of their students. When they are within a safe distance, he drops his arm and just looks at Daniel, his mouth a tight line, his brows creased.

But then his expression softens. “Hey listen, Daniel. I get it. He tackled you on the soccer field and fucked up your knee. But that was ages ago, man. Can't you let it go?”

“We were just sparring, Johnny.”

“Really? Cause it seemed to everyone you were trying to rip his head off.”

Daniel huffs but doesn’t say anything. There’s no point trying to deny it any further.

“I thought you two have made amends.”

“What is it to you, anyway?”

“It just would have been nice if you got along. It would mean a lot to me.”

“Why? Cause he’s your BF?”

“He's my _what_?”

“Your BF. Like you wrote in the chat.”

Johnny makes a face as if trying to remember their conversation. After a moment there is a gleam of recognition in his eyes.

“Oh yeah, yeah. He is.”

And hearing it like that, when they are face to face and Johnny states it like it’s a well known fact, makes Daniel want to crawl up into his ridiculously overpriced bed and stay there for a week.

Instead, he sighs deeply. “Christ, Johnny. You could have just told me that. We spend most of our time together. How come it never came up?”

“I thought you knew, LaRusso. It's been pretty obvious since we were teenagers.”

Daniel tries really hard to suppress a shriek.

“It has been going on since then?!”

“Well, yeah. Even before you came into the picture.”

Daniel feels his head spinning. He can’t pretend he’s okay with this anymore. He just needs some time to process this new information. “I-I don’t feel so good. You can continue the lesson yourself. Make sure your _B.F._ is safe,” he spits out and turns his back to Johnny.

He storms to the interior dojo and slides the door closed behind him. He leans against the wooden wall, trying to regain his balance. He closes his eyes and slowly slips to the floor. He really should get a hold of himself. He’s acting like a lunatic. So, Johnny and Bobby have been going at it probably since middle school. So what? If Johnny wants to settle for a baby-faced, blue-eyed and very very _very_ bald man he has every right to. But the story somehow doesn’t add up. If those two have been in a happy, gay relationship all this time, then why did Johnny make his life miserable for trying to get together with Ali?

His musings come to a halt when he hears the door sliding open.

It’s Bobby.

Daniel lets out an involuntary groan at the sight.

“Hey man. I heard you weren’t feeling well.”

Daniel makes his signature move of slapping away the air in front of him.

“Just spare me your sanctimonious bullshit, Bobby.”

Bobby frowns. “Hey, what is wrong with you today? You nearly killed me out there and now you don’t even want to talk to me? What have I done to deserve all this?”

Daniel stares at him for a second. “Johnny told me about you two. Hell, he told everyone about you.”

Bobby takes a tentative step towards him and plops down on the floor too.

“About what? Listen Daniel, I’m not following you at all. Could you explain it to me? Please?”

Daniel doesn’t answer. He just takes out his phone from the pocket of his sweatpants, finds the group chat and shoves it in Bobby’s hand. Bobby reads the conversation and after a few seconds his eyes widen.

“Holy shit.”

“I’m pretty sure priests are not supposed to swear, Bobby.”

“Well, good thing I’m a pastor then.” Bobby says and hands the phone back to Daniel.

“Listen. I have no idea why Johnny would say such a thing but it’s definitely not the case. I’m not even into dudes, Daniel.”

Daniel raises an eyebrow at him trying to determine if he’s telling the truth or not.

Bobby seems lost in thought himself until his face pulls a light bulb moment and he bursts out laughing.

“Excuse me for not getting the joke.” Daniel snorts.

“Don’t you see, Daniel?” Bobby says between chuckles. “You know Johnny is an idiot. He probably thought it meant something completely different. Like-like best friend or something!”

Daniel thinks about that for a minute. Yeah, that kind of logic has Johnny Lawrence written all over it. He can’t help but smile a little at that himself.

“You think so?” He asks Bobby.

“Yeah! Doesn’t it sound like him?”

Daniel shakes his head. Johnny is an idiot, for sure, but he’s the one who’s been acting so stupid over the whole thing.

“Oh god, Bobby. I’m so sorry.”

Bobby smiles at him. “Don’t worry, man. I understand. Though you really should do something about this crush thing. This whole situation is turning you into a complete mess.”

Daniel sighs. “You’re right.”

“Just tell him. You might be surprised at the outcome.”

“It’s just that things are going to be so awkward if he rejects me, Bobby.”

Bobby reflects on that for a moment before speaking again. “I think there is a way of turning this whole stupid misunderstanding to your advance,” he says and Daniel is pretty sure that priests are not supposed to sport such devilish smirks either.

* * *

The rest of the day goes smoothly. Daniel follows Bobby back to the garden and they have a proper sparring this time and Daniel rejoices in how happy Johnny looks at their reconciliation. At some point Bobby says he has to go but before he leaves, he pats Daniel’s shoulder in a reassuring manner. When the lesson is over and all their students have left, Daniel approaches Johnny.

“Listen, I want to apologize for my behavior.”

“Yeah, you were acting kinda weird.”

“I have a lot on my mind. But I should have never taken it out on you or Bobby.”

Johnny nods and smiles at him and Daniel melts. But he has his evil plan to carry out.

“Listen. As an apology I will clean up the dojo, myself. There’s no need for you to stay here. You should go and spend some time with your boyfriend.”

Johnny freezes. The look on his face is so adorable, Daniel isn’t sure if he wants to kiss him or burst out laughing.

“My _what_?”

“Your boyfriend. You know, Bobby?”

“Bobby is not my boyfriend! What the hell are you even talking about, LaRusso?”

“Your B.F.?” Daniel enunciates. “That’s what the abbreviation means, Johnny.”

Okay and if Daniel was not cracking up before, he has a really hard time to keep a straight face now at the look of utter horror on Johnny’s face as realization washes over him.

“Jesus Christ! Is that why everybody has been acting so weird?”

Daniel nods.

“That’s what those stupid kids thought?”

Daniel nods again. “Well, you _did_ tell everyone that.”

Johnny looks like he has another epiphany.

“Wait a minute.” And at that he steps into Daniel's personal space and puts a hand on his shoulder. Daniel tries really hard not to rub his face against it.

“Is that what _you_ thought?”

“Yeah. You told me you’ve been together for a really long time.”

Johnny’s hand moves closer to his neck. He’s staring straight into Daniel’s eyes.

“How could you think that, LaRusso? You know me and Bobby. You know he's like a brother to me.”

And now comes the tricky part, Daniel thinks.

“I wasn't thinking straight. I saw red.”

“Why?”

“Cause I got jealous.”

“Jealous?” Johnny repeats as if to taste the word in his mouth. “Of what?”

He leans in a little closer until his breath is a hot puff of air on Daniel’s face.

“Of _what_ , Daniel?”

Here goes nothing, thinks Daniel.

“Of you having a boyfriend that isn't me.”

Johnny’s eyes widen, they stand so close to each other now, Daniel can even see Johnny’s pupils dilate just a little.

“You want to be my boyfriend, LaRusso?”

Daniel shakes his head with his eyes locked on Johnny’s. His bottom lip is between his teeth. “No. We are not fifteen.” He licks his lips before continuing. “But I wouldn't be opposed to fucking your brains out.”

Johnny inhales loudly a second before their lips meet in an open kiss, releasing all that air into Daniel's mouth as their tongues find each other.

When they part to catch their breaths, Johnny is looking at him with a glint in his eyes and cracks up.

“I really should tell Bobby about all of this.”

“Don't worry. He already gave us his blessings.” Daniel says and leans in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I write pastor Bobby in pure fun just like in the show. I deeply respect all religious views and sincerely don’t mean to offend anyone.  
> 2\. There is also a glorious [fill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955981) with Johnny being jealous of Daniel’s alleged boyfriend. Give it a read!


End file.
